A Stranger Walks At Midnight
by Kagome loves Inuyasha
Summary: He had to run. Run away from home, his dieing parents, and 'Him'. She didn't know. No clue of her fate and their destiny. With evil everywhere and an unknown future. . . people should keep their windows closed. I/K r/r please :)
1. Default Chapter

 A/N I like this already.  I have never heard of an idea like this before so sorry if you've used it.  It's not very common though(duh if I haven't heard of it. . . ) I know it's stupid of me to go and write another story, but I'm going to work more on updating.   Anyways I think it's pretty good, but guess what, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I THINK. . . it matters what you think.  So read and review please.

Disclaimer:  I don't own any characters in here, but I do own the story line. . . I think

**A Stranger Walks At Midnight**         

            He ran.  That was all he could do, run.  He knew that if he didn't find a place to hide soon, they would catch him.  He could hear them not too far behind him.  His breathing was becoming rapid in his chest.  

            He looked around him wildly.  He had to be able to hide somewhere.  "Hurry up, Find him!!"  

            '_Where can I hide_' he thought, looking at the many houses along the side of the street.  He couldn't hide near here.  It would endanger the lives of these people.  It was no use though, they were too close.

            He rushed to the nearest house. _bud-up. . .bud-up _His heart went wild.  There was no way in!  '_Oh Gods, they're so close'  His_ eyes caught a tiny glimmer off of something.  He immediately sprang four houses down.  '_Perfect a window!'_  

            He sprang to the second story window quietly, so as not to disturb whoever occupied it.  He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the occupant asleep.  He crouched behind the window and turned back around.  

            " WHERE IS HE!"  " We can't find him sir," he heard a voice quiver.  " We can't let him escape. He might tell, then what will we do?" said the voice of who appeared to be in charge.  "Sir, he might not even know," said another voice. . . . " Hum,  Maybe your right, I want this posted around the agency . . . I want him dead.  BUT I would like to handle that personally."   "Yes sir."  The group turned to retreat.  "I will find you. . . Inuyasha," the voice said coldly, sending shivers up his spine.

            A young hanyou turned back around.  He got up and walked over to the figure asleep on the bed.  He caught his breath. . . it was a girl.  She looked familiar, but he was sure he'd never seen her before.  It was strange.  She had an aora surrounding her,  as if she was giving off some sort of light.  It comforted him and lulled him to sleep.

            Kagome shifted in her sleep, rolling over on to her side.  Inuyasha awoke with a start.  The mornings first rays of sun were coming through the window.  Inuyasha bolted upright from his half- awake position on the ground.

            '_Where am I!'_  Inuyasha thought.  '_Oh my God!_' He thought.  The past nights events came swarming back to haunt him.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Mamma, tell me the story again_," _Inuyasha__ asked.  "Okay honey," his mother replied.  She looked down at her little son_.  _ He had heard this many times, yet it still intrigued him_.

_"Over 5 centuries ago, an old priestess  came upon a spell that would allow her to create a heir_.  _This woman had an important task. . . she was the keeper of a secret.  A secret that none else knew of.  When this priestess fell ill her whole village went into a deep state of depression.  The empire of their world, their actual beings would collapse if this secret was not held.  Of course the priestess would never tell, but if no one knew the secret, devastation would surround all.  So upon finding this spell she decided to create a new keeper of the secret_, _some one else_ _who could be trusted, a younger version of her.  Though even the most perfect things have their flaws.  Who was to say that this girl would not die.  So in her best interest she made a protector.  This man was to be able to protect the young priestess where ever_ _she went_. _ He would be there for her, to help her through her problems.  He would be virtually indestructible. . . he would be a demon."_

_            " What happened mamma?" asked the young Inuyasha.  She laughed.  No mater how many times her son heard this he never tired of it.  "Well the priestess used up the rest of her life energy in creating the young priestess and her protector.  After a while the two came upon a gir-"  his mother was cut off by a loud THUNK!_

_            "What was that?" asked Inuyasha getting a little restless.  . . . "SURPRISE!" some one screamed out as a man broke down Inuyasha's bedroom door.  _"_HUUH!__  Inuyasha get behind me now!" his mother commanded.  "Mamma?  What's going on?"  he asked innocently.  His mother ignored him.  "What are you doing in my house?" his mother's voice cracked.  "Oh don't tell me you don't remember me," the intruder said to Inuyasha's mother.  "Oh I remember you fine . . . Naraku," his mother's voice was ice cold.  " We've come for the boy, if you could call him that." said the one named Naraku.  "You can't have him.  Taisho and I quit this business ages ago, for this very reason."  said his mother, firmly.  Inuyasha stood behind his mother deeply confused.  What business were they talking about, and were they talking about him?  "Hand him over, Akina. . . now!" Naraku was serious.  "You know I won't do that," she stated flatly._

_            "Oh really," Naraku said with a slight bit of amusement in his cold voice. Naraku snapped his fingers.  The echo of the snap drifted around the dead silence between them. 'What's he gonna do' Inuyasha thought.  Immediately Inuyasha's father was brought out, bound and gagged.  Akina took in a sharp breath.  " Why . . . please stop it you'll kill him," her voice barely above a whisper.  "Mamma what is that stuff," asked Inuyasha, from behind her.  "It sucks out the life force from the being that is held with it," she stated, her voice still barely audible.            "That's right Akina, now hand him over," Naraku said, with a smile playing on his thin lips.  Taisho's body seemed to be almost limp._

_            Inuyasha walked from behind his mother.  " Take me and stop it, now!" Inuyasha's voice was dead.  He would not allow this to continue.  He didn't know why they wanted him, but if they would stop hurting his parents then he would go.  "Good boy," Naraku said and extended an arm.  Inuyasha's mother stood there shocked.  "He shouldn't have to be a part of this Naraku," she said pulling Inuyasha back to her.  "But he is," he said, his arm still extended.  "I'll go but you have to promise to leave my family alone!" Inuyasha said with the same dead voice.  Naraku showed his amusement plain on his face, "Promise."_

_            Inuyasha turned to look at his mother. He gave her a hug.  "No Naraku he doesn't know what he's doing!" Akina screamed at him.  "STOP!!"_

_            Akina suddenly kicked out, landing her foot right in Naraku's stomach.  He bent over but recovered quickly.  The two men that were holding up Taisho were suddenly by Naraku's side, and Taisho was on the ground.  Inuyasha didn't know what to do.  He knew he wasn't strong enough to harm the intruders but he had to protect his mother.  He need a distraction.  So Inuyasha jumped onto Naraku's back and bit him.  It was enough of a distraction for Akina to be able to take out one of Naraku's buddies.  _

_            Naraku flung the young Inuyasha off of his back, making him hit the wall with a sudden *SMACK*  Akina was now being held by Naraku's other henchman.  "It would have been this way any way," Naraku said.  Inuyasha's eyes started to open and his small ears swiveled to the conversation.  "I would have killed you ages ago, but I needed you," Narku said.  Akina fought to get free.  "You will not die the slow painful death that I bestowed upon your husband, no" he said, taking a sideways glance to Taisho, "You will die NOW!"  _

_            Inuyasha was paralyzed.  He couldn't get up, he couldn't do anything, as he watched Naraku bring back his hand.  Naraku's hand filled with a bright red light.  Then his hand shot out, going straight through her chest, the red light engulfing her body.  She screamed, Akina screamed in pain as his hand went through her stomach. 'Inuyasha I love you. . . I love you'  *Run Inuyasha Run*  _

_            Taisho seemed to look up one last time to see his wife in agony as she gave their son a look that said, Get Away From Here.  Inuyasha's eyes caught his father's.  "Go son. . . GO!" he said.  Inuyasha gave his parents one last look before jumping out a window._

_            Inuyasha had run as fast as he could, his adrenaline rush helping.  He had just witnessed his parents die.  Tears streamed down his face, unnoticed.  His parents were dead and he was running away.  But what was he running away from?  He was still clueless to the conversation that had gone on at his house. _

_            It didn't matter, right now he had to find a place to hide.  That's when he could hear them catching up to him.  He would have to hide, now._

_            That's when he found this girls room. They'd given up and he'd fallen asleep._

_*_End Of Flashback*

            So his parents were dead.  A single tear slid from his eyes, he had to go.  He couldn't stay here.  They would find him and he was putting this girl, and who ever lived in this house, in danger.He noticed the window was still open.  He climbed through it and on to the roof.  'Stupid girl, not closing her window, who knows what things could climb through that window at night.'__

With that Inuyasha turned around and pulled the window closed.  He looked around. 'Well I can't travel by day, I could be found. . . I'll have to walk at night.

A/N  SSSSOOOOO. . . how did you like it.  Don't worry because you'll actually start understanding it in the next couple chapters.  Actually you probably think you know kinda what's going on and you probably do. (hehehehe it's not that hard to figure out)

Just to let you know( for those of you who didn't catch on)  Inuyasha is a hanyou, half demon,  And he is a child, so he's not that strong for those of you wondering why he didn't star a fight.

AANNYYWWHHOO  review please because I want to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  I'm back everyone!  The question is, is that  a good thing?  Does anyone love me *eyes start to tear* anyone at all?  NOBODY LOVES ME!! *sniff*  WWWAAAHHH!!!  *everyone scatters at crazy screaming girl*   Wait. . . come back.   You know I'm just kidding.  You all love me and you know it.   "WOW arrogant now aren't we?" someone says.  *THWUMP*  Hits *some one* over the head, unconscious.  AANNYYWWHHOO (I love that, can't you tell) on with this chapter.. . . .

* * * * * * * * * * * * - means switching points of view or to a different scene

**A Stranger Walks At Midnight**

            Kagome shifted in her sleep.  She felt a presence near her, though it didn't alarm her.  In fact she felt safer, so she sighed and slept on.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree.  Its branches hung over the girl's window, so he settled onto the one with the most foliage to cover him and leaned against the trunk.  He let his eyes close slightly, drifting into a light slumber.  His thoughts drifted around the past night's events and to the girl residing in the bedroom.  _I feel so odd around her.  Yet I feel relaxed._   

            *BEEP*  *BEEP*  *BEEP*   Inuyasha bolted upright, almost falling out of his branch.  That noise!!  It hurt his ears.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Uugghh,"  Kagome grunted at her alarm clock , that was halfway across the room, just so she would have to get up to turn it off. _ I hate waking up._  "It's too early," Kagome said to know one.  *BEEP*  *BEEP*   *BEEP*   *BEEP*   "Grrrrrr!"  Kagome was getting angry, "SHUT UP!"  *BEEP*  *BEEP*  *BEEP*  *BEEP*  *BEEP*    *BEEP*  Kagome's arm shot out.   *BREEP*   *BRREP*   *BRRP*   *BRRrrrr. . .  Kagome bolted up, wide eyed.  "WHAT THE HECK!!"  

            Her alarm clock was smoking. . . not too mention making steaming noises.  Kagome just sat there confused and shocked.  What would cause her alarm clock to malfunction. . . and  SIZZLE!! 

            Down stairs,  Ms. Higurashi sighed as the power went out.  "HEY!" Sota said, confused as the T.V. in front of him abruptly shut off.  Somehow Ms. Higurashi had a feeling that the neighbor's power would be on and working fine.  She reluctantly put down her newspaper to go check on her daughter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            The hanyou hidden in the tree watched with growing interest at the girl was sitting up freaking out at her sizzling alarm clock.  He had seen her blast her alarm clock, yet he didn't think she knew she did it.  For she looked utterly confused.  His gaze saddened though as he saw an older woman come in to comfort the girl.  He was sure the she was her mother.  He watched as the girl calmed down considerably.  His ears swiveled to the conversation and what he heard next confused him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            "Ssshhh, honey it's okay," Ms. Higurashi said soothingly.  "Okay. . . OKAY!  My alarm clock is smoking!  That's not okay-"  "THAT'S COOL!!!" Sota ran into the room, cutting off his sister.  "WOW sis what did you do?" Her brother asked.  It made Kagome smile slightly at her brother's interest.  "Sota," her mother snapped, cutting off her thoughts, " Kagome did nothing, our power just short-circuited, that's all."

            Sota just nodded dumbly, afraid to upset his mother.  Kagome was confused, why did she snap at him?  "Mom, what time is it?" Kagome asked suddenly.  Ms. Higurashi looked at her watch.  "Oh my gosh, you kids have to get to school!" Kagome's mom shrieked, making Kagome momentarily forget the incident.

            Everyone scattered to their rightful rooms to get ready.  Kagome turned around and noticed something odd that she had missed . . .  her window was closed.

            Aggravated, Kagome walked over to her window and opened it and took a breath of fresh air.  She always left her window open.  She loved the outdoors, they always made her forget her problems.

            Kagome didn't have time to ponder her mysteriously closed window though, for her mom called for her to hurry.  So Kagome got ready and then left, making sure her window was open.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Inuyasha watched as the girl turned to her window and for a moment it looked like she was looking his way, but then her face seemed to cloud over and she walked over to open her window.  She stuck her head outside as if looking for a culprit, then turned around at the sound of her mother's voice, telling her to hurry up.  She walked into another room then came back, dressed differently.  She gave the window one last look then bounded out a different door.

            _Why would that lady snap_ _like that at that kid?  What did he say _'_sis what did you do?'  What did she call her. . . 'Kagome' yeah that was it.  The older lady acted as if, if this 'Kagome' girl did anything it would be a crime._

            Inuyasha pondered this as he watched the family get into a light blue van and drive off.  

            The more he thought about it the more it amazed him.  He had watched that, without realizing it, the girl thrust her arm out toward the alarmclock, shooting out a weak purple light.  It hit the beeping alarm clock and made it malfunction.  

            His thoughts wandered back to Naraku.  He might come back today to check out the area for him.  Inuyasha doubted it though, there were too many people around to see him.  He'd look suspicious.  But just in case. . . 

            Inuyasha hopped to the window, now glad that the girl had re-opened it.  Since the people chasing him would in fact not be people, but youkai, they would be able to smell him so. . .  The young hanyou turned to look around the room he had entered.  He could see his surroundings better, now that it was light out.  He turned to the dresser to see . . . well he saw nothing but clutter.  So he decided to scope out the other rooms and fast he might not have much time.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Kagome put her school books into her locker and closed it.  She had first period P.E.  Kagome didn't feel like running though.  The second her mom drove away from the house, Kagome didn't feel good anymore.  She didn't feel as safe as she did when she woke up.  She laughed at herself, safe, what was safer than school.  They took all the precautions.  Still she didn't think she had ever felt as insecure as she did now.  She tried to shrug it off but it didn't work.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Inuyasha crept into another room that had the scent that marked a girl.  He presumed the girl's mother.  Inuyasha held back the sorrow that threatened to take him over.  He didn't have time, anyone could be back at any moment.  

            He walked over to a counter and found exactly what he was looking for. . . perfume.  It was perfect, if he wore it they wouldn't be able to catch his scent.  His mom had told him that once.  The hanyou quickly grabbed a bottle and opened it, pouring it all over himself.   He sneezed. _ God this stuff smells!!_  He thought, but it would last until night fall . . . he hoped.

            Inuyasha discarded the empty bottle back on the counter and slowly turned around.  "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed.  The fattest cat he had ever seen launched itself right into his stomach at the sound of his scream.  _I couldn't smell it because of the perfume.  Dang it puts me at a disadvantage too, I can't smell anything else!_  

            The cat plopped itself down on his stomach and looked intently at Inuyasha.  Inuyasha glared at it, then pushed it off.  He didn't have time for this.  The cat just ran under the nearest bed with and indignant hiss.  "Keh," he said. (Oh yeah Inuyasha's getting his attitude)

            He heard a car door slam.  He quickly ran to the open window and jumped out.  He resumed his place on the branch of the oversized tree until night came.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Kagome lay on her bed, thinking about the morning's events.  Her alarm clock had been fried.  Her mother had snapped at Sota. . . again.  Truthfully her mother had been doing that a lot lately.  Whenever something happened.  _As if nothing is aloud to be my fault._  She thought curiously. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Inuyasha decided that now was a good time to leave.  It was dark out.  He never really decided where he was going, he just decided he was going.  He thought he'd figure it out once he got there.  He hopped out of the tree and started to make his way across the grass lawn.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Kagome moved to her window, glad to see it was still open.  _I wonder who closed it?_  Kagome didn't get to wonder long as she saw a small red cloaked figure move across her lawn.  She wanted to call out but didn't as the hood fell off to reveal long silvery hair that reflected the moon's light.  She gasped  _'beautiful_' she thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Inuyasha turned around at the sound of a gasp.  He drew in a sharp breath.  The girl was standing there watching him.  Their eyes locked in a gaze.  Her curious blue- gray eyes seemed to speek to him.  They seemed to say 'Who are you?'  He broke the gaze and ran.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Her eyes locked with the cloaked figure's as he turned around.  _His eyes. . . they're gold!_  His eyes held a pleading look in them that said 'Please don't tell'  then he ran.  

A/N  So tell me what you think okay.  Do you know how?  See that little button down there.  It says submit review.  Now click the go button and tell me what you think.  It's not that hard now is it.  Okay then.  I have to go study for my exams now.  Don't worry it won't stop me from updating.  Now then . . .  SSSSSSSOOOOOOOO . . . Yeah . . . Okay . . . HHHHHHHMMMMMMMM . . . Well. . . 

Ja Ne

You guys  have to help me out here please!  Okay you don't have to but I would like it.  I need you to, in your review, tell me which one of these you would like me to write next.  I won't do them for a while till I get a little farther into my first 2 fics. Don't worry.  Just vote please: 

**1.  ** They were predestined to be together. But what if you could mess with fate?  What if somebody did?  Now the only two people who can save the world, have to find each other on their own.

**2.**   Every time that your heart beats, it's calling out. And somewhere out there somebody elses is answering. 

**3.**  Inuyasha is a bad boy.  He does everything from robbing expensive jewelry stores to high jacking goverment airplanes. So what happens when Kagome finds him breaking into a goverment building and he has to take her hostage.  Now the CIA, FBI, and government officials are after the man who is convicted of everything but murder. . . so far.

**4.**  Kagome goes to a summer camp.  The camp has an old tale that, every night when everyone's asleep, a pack of blood thirsty demons will take one of the sleeping campers into the woods and kill them.  It's just an old story right.  So what happens when someone ends up missing?  I/K S/M

**5.**  Kagome's the president's daughter.  Inuyasha's a senator's son.  They don't know each other.  Both are being pulled into a world of politics that neither want to be a part of.  They both sneek out and bump into each other.  Love blooms but when they find out each others secrets can their love survive?

**6.**  AU-  Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo.  Kagome broke up with Hojo.  Inuyasha and Kagome wish they hadn't.  So they make up a plan to make their ex's jealous. . . they're going to act like they're a couple.  But what happens when they're feeling aren't pretend anymore?  I/K

**7.**   The night is beautiful, with it's stars that light up the sky.  Darkness is serene, with no moon to clear your path.  But beware. . . that's when death strikes.  Then again, just because you're dead doesn't mean you can't become a godess.  I/K

Okay I am an Inuyasha/Kagome person.  I will most likely put in some Sango/Miroku too.  Just tell me which ones you like best!!!!

            __


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  Okay so here's the deal.  I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!  All those reviews!!!!  Thanks.  It means a lot to know people like what I write.  I just need to clear up a few things that seem to be confusing people:

ANSWERS:  Inuyasha is a **young** Hanyou.  This is the reason why he doesn't start any fights and go against Naraku.  He's smart!!   Kagome is also YOUNG!!!  It says in this chapter she is only seven!!!!!  Inuyasha is older than Kagome, but then again demons live long.  They will grow up!!!  I promise!!!  You'll just have to wait and see for yourself.!!! :)

Now that's over with. . . SHOUT OUT'S :

TWIL:  Inuyasha's flashback was about the night before, so yes he is still young.  I'm going to have them grow up so don't worry! :)

Anti[.]Poptarts:  Don't worry, I might get writers block or get really busy but I wil NOT I repeat WILL NOT abandon this story.

CraziAznGurl: You are like the one of the only people that read both my stories THANK YOU!! *sniff*

Tsukikage Kitsune :  Inuyasha ran away because he's a YOUNG hanyou and has enough sense not to get himself killed.  He knew he couldn't beat him, but don't worry he's planning revenge. . . for when he grows up.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  I do own this story line though.  :)

**A Stranger Walks At Midnight**

            "Meow."  "Hey Buyo," Kagome said, greeting her oversized cat.  She was still staring out her window at the place where 'he' last stood.  _Who was he?_ she thought.  Buyo came and plopped down beside her.  "WHOA!  Buyo, you SMELL!"  Kagome shrieked.

            AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  someone screamed.  Kagome ran into her mother's room, recognizing the scream as hers.  "Mom what's wrong?!" Kagome said, a baseball bat in hand.

            "My $100 perfume!  The bottle is empty, it's all gone!"  her mother shrieked.  Kagome sweatdropped, putting down the bat.  She picked up the cat, "Here mom, I think I found the culprit."

            Her mother stopped her ranting and stared at the cat.  Buyo just yawned, which made her mother angry.  "Buyo, how could you?"  Kagome's mom shrieked.  "Meow," Buyo said. Translation:  "I can't understand you. All I know is that you're gonna have some girls around this FINE smelling cat."  Of course Kagome's mom didn't hear that.  "BAD!  OUT!"  Mrs. Higurashi screamed at it.

            Kagome left her mom to deal with her cat and walked back to her room to think.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            He was running again.  Somehow he had a feeling that if he had stayed at that house any longer Naraku would have found him.  Now he was on the streets again.  He would have to spend the night somewhere.  He was already far away from that house. 

            That girl, she had seen him.  Hopefully when Naraku came back to check he wouldn't interrogate anyone. She might say something.  He didn't want her to have to go through something like that, she didn't deserve it.  _I can't judge her like that already, I don't even know her,_ he thought to himself.

            He stopped running and looked around.  He was in a dense forest.  _I must have run a little farther than I thought._  He looked around himself and noticed that nobody lived around here.  _Good, _he thought_, I can stay here and nobody will notice or bother me._

**A/N  you know how I've been using _this font_ to show thoughts, well it's easier if I use these '. . . '.  It lets me type faster so I'm switching it.**

            He decided to travel deeper into the forest for a better chance of not being found since he would be staying here.  'I should go as deep as possible and swerve around so when Naraku's gang comes to find me it will be harder.' he thought.  

            That's when it hit him. . . fish. . . he smelled fish.  He stopped to listen. . . no he couldn't here any water running, so they weren't in a river.  No . . . someone was cooking fish.  'Should I keep going. . . it could be a trap.' he thought.  He made up his mind.

            Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree.  He climbed up as far as he could and looked around.  'There, there's a hut in that clearing over there.'  He stealthily jumped from tree to tree until he neared the clearing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "I can smell him, but it's almost a day old."  "Naraku, sir, we've spotted something quite interseting," a man called out to his boss.  Naraku turned around, his consentration broken, "What is it!" he snapped.   "Um. . . uh uh. . .  it's. . . um. . . it's that trashcan over there," he stuttered at his annoyed boss.

            Naraku stared at him blankly. "You broke my concentration to tell me  there's something weird about a TRASHCAN!" He was livid.  "No sir!  It's just. . . It's glowing sir. Nobody can touch it," he said, backing away from his seething boss.    Naraku stopped . . . it couldn't be.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Ms. Higurashi drove up to her house.  Her kids were at school and she had time to plan.  She wasn't planning on going somewhere, no, she had to plan . . . excuses.  She had to dispose of that alarm clock.  Her daughter was growing stronger.  That meant it was drawing nearer.  She couldn't keep her in the dark forever. . . but she could try.  She was still so young.   She should still have 8 years or so, she was only seven.

            Ms. Higurashi climbed the stairs to her daughter's room.  The alarm clock was still sizzling.  She tried to pick it up.  It crackled and zapped her.  It had never been like this for her. No.  She tried again and defiantly held onto it through it's electrocuting torture.  She could handle it.  She ran to the street and dumped it.  She had a special friend who could come pick it up.

A/N  Okay it got a little confusing, but you'll understand later. I promise.  Okay now go review.  

Okay I'm probably going to be updating mostly on weekends now, because of school.  I might find time if I get enough reviews.  I am sorry this took so long to get out.  I might take longer with chapters because I'm having a bit of a writers block right now, bu tdon't worry I'll try to update soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Yes I'm back! I'm sorry this has taken so long to get out. I've been having Internet problems with my computer. Okay let's see I won't do shout out's this chapter, maybe next. Here we go:  
  
Disclaimer; I think one of these is good enough but, I don't own Inuyasha. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?!  
  
A Stranger Walks At Midnight  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" A 7-year-old Kagome walked through the front door. She was panting hard. 'Why do we have so many stairs!' Kagome mentally screamed.  
  
"Oh Hi honey! How was your day at school?" Ms. Higurashi asked her daughter. Kagome didn't meet her mother's eyes, "It was okay." "Well that's good," Kagome's mom stated.  
  
Kagome didn't need to let her mother know the way she was feeling. Not until she could figure it out anyway. "Well it's time for dinner, why don't you go wash up," Ms. Higurashi suggested to her daughter. Kagome only nodded.  
  
She watched her daughter walk up the stairs. Once she had rounded the corner, Ms. Higurashi sighed. The side effects were kicking in, she could tell. It wouldn't be long and the visions would start. It was only a matter of time.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Inuyasha peered into a window on the side of the cabin that he had discovered. He could smell the fish clearly now. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was until he had gotten this close. He could literally taste it. But his stomach needed to digest the substance, not taste it. His stomach rumbled again.  
  
Through the window he could see a small fire with fish, on sticks, rotating over it. He desperately tried to see if there was an inhabitant of the cabin. His vision was hindered only by the fog that covered the glass. It had gotten considerably colder outside, and his breath on the window was fogging it up.  
  
He sighed as he gave in. He wasn't going to eat that fish, someone else was. That someone else would also be warm, clothed properly, and would no doubt have a nice bed to sleep in.  
  
He slumped against the side of the cabin. The wood looked weather beaten and old. He silently picked at it while pondering his situation. Maybe he should give himself up. Just ram open the cabin door and wait for the person inhabiting it to scream and hit him unconscious. He wouldn't put up a fight.  
  
Maybe he would be better off freezing to death. He could die here, savoring the smell of hot, cooked fish. He doubted his instincts would let him though. They would probably make him get up and find a shelter to lay under, or build a fire.  
  
Either way was better than dying at Naraku's hands. That name had been forever burned into his memory. The pain Naraku had caused him would cost him dearly. Yes he would avenge his family and kill Naraku. No, he wouldn't--couldn't die here or anywhere else for that matter.  
  
Inuyasha was so caught up in his plotting thoughts that he didn't notice the figure coming up behind him, slowly closing in.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"There that's better," Ms Higurashi cooed softly. She reached up to tuck the blankets in around Kagome. Kagome let out a contented sigh. She unconsciously snuggled into the warm covers, closer to her mother's hands.  
  
Ms. Higurashi smiled warmly at her daughter. "So shall we pick up the story?" "Oh yes! We stopped at the part right after-" Kagome was cut off. " It was the part where the old miko had created her heir!" Souta jump onto Kagome's bed.  
  
"Ah, yes. That's right," Ms Higurashi smiled. "Well: The old miko used up all of the power that was left inside of her, including her life energy, to create her heir and protector. Her heir would be like her in almost every way. It was only she who would know the secret; it was the only piece of information that her protector would not know. Her guardian would find out in due time though.  
  
The old miko's last image was that of her creation. It was so beautiful. SHE was so beautiful. She could tell that the bodyguard felt the same.  
  
It wasn't long before the guard and heir were great friends. As they grew, their friendship grew with them. Nothing could break their bonds with each other, not even time itself. The protector had his share of problems without the priestess, but she was always there to sympathize with.  
  
They both had many things separating them from others. The young miko was deeply respected by peer or stranger but was always apart from them because of the secret she could not tell. Her demon companion was apart for other reasons. Reasons of his own.  
  
Their being held apart from society was just another motive for their bonds to grow. And grow they did until their growing would cause the relationship of their masters to go beyond friendship. They already loved each other in a way. It didn't hold the romantic idealism of a sentimental relationship, no affection going past companionship. There was no passion that would hold them together through an eternity of pain . . . not yet anyway.  
  
Their bond was growing stronger with each passing day, and everyone could tell that-" Ms. Higurashi was cut off. "Mom! Enough of the mushy stuff! That's so gross!" Souta said, making gagging sounds. "Oh you're no fun! Fine. It's time for you both to be off to bed anyway." Ms. Higurashi said, glancing at Kagome's new alarm clock.  
  
Kagome let out a loud yawn. "Souta, get off my bed; I want to sleep," Kagome said this while turning over. Souta stuck his tongue out at his sister's back. He gave his mother a hug and sped out the door to see if he could watch any T.V. before his mother would make him go to bed.  
  
Ms. Higurashi bent over and kissed Kagome's cheek lightly. "Goodnight honey," Ms. Higurashi said quietly, turning off the light on her way out. Kagome opened her eyes once her mother had left. She looked to her nightstand where a new alarm clock was sitting. Her mother must have bought it for her while she was at school.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, letting her thoughts drift to the way she felt at school. It hadn't always been like this. It changed rather sporadically actually. The insecure feeling she got when she was away from home. She had figured out over the years though that it wasn't her separation from her home that bothered her, it was more of . . . the feeling that she had when she was home. It had grown rapidly since that day 3 weeks ago, when she had seen that hooded boy, the one with the silver hair.  
  
Kagome hadn't been able to actually feel comfortable since she had seen him. It was weird how a complete stranger could make her feel safe and secure. It was just something about him that eased away all of the bad feelings that she had. All she had to do was let her mind wander to him, to picture him and his golden eyes. It felt like all was right with the world.  
  
And then her rational side would take over and tell her to wake up. And she would. She would sit there and feel anxious and vulnerable. Kagome didn't like feeling vulnerable. She didn't like having weaknesses, but she did, in fact, everyone did.  
  
So Kagome would sit, with her thoughts in check, and cope with her insecure feelings. As a result she would lose her battle and end up thinking about him anyway. She reveled in the feeling of warmth that he gave her. She reveled in it quite often in fact, seeing as how, no matter how much she tried, she always lost her battle.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ms. Higurashi looked at her clock, it was 1:00 a.m. They should be here. She got up and went to look through her window. Yes the truck was just driving up. She watched as a certain pile of garbage was picked up from the street. The truck glowed all the way down the road.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Pick up point activated sir," a voice said. You could hear a slight clicking noise as if a walkee-talkee had been switched on. "Good," came a static voice, "Meet us at the rendezvous point to confirm the mission status." "Sir," answered the first voice, " we also placed a tracker on the van." "How long do we have until they stop and notice?" came the static voice again.  
  
"We have approximately an hour before they turn on their tracking radar, sir" the first voice answered again. "Use the time wisely," said the authoritative voice. "Sir," Came the reply. The ominous click was heard again as the communication system was turned off.  
  
A/N So, did you like it? I know, it's still a bit mysterious, you'll get it sooner or later. I guess it depends on how fast I update doesn't it? I really should get going on this, I know. It'll get along soon enough.  
  
I'm going to have about only 1 more chapter with the characters young. The next one might have them grown up, I haven't decided.  
  
I want to thank everyone for not abandoning my story, it means a lot to me. Of course I'll know how many people have abandoned it after I get reviews, which I better so:  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!!!! :) 


End file.
